


[vid] Olivia Dunham | SURVIVOR

by Kyrale



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: BAMF Olivia Dunham, Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrale/pseuds/Kyrale
Summary: A character tribute to one of the strongest survivor ever. Happy Birthday, Olivia!
Relationships: Peter Bishop & Olivia Dunham, Peter Bishop/Olivia Dunham, Phillip Broyles & Olivia Dunham, Walter Bishop & Olivia Dunham
Kudos: 7





	[vid] Olivia Dunham | SURVIVOR

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Survivor by 2WEI  
> Duration: 3:15

  
  



End file.
